


Ocean

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Until Further Notice [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Day 15, Drabble, Klaine Advent, M/M, Ocean, until further notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine Advent day 15. </p><p>This is from the ‘Until Further Notice verse’ and takes place between UFN and the Sequel ‘Until Forever’. So, hopefully you have already them both, if not please do go ahead and drop me a little comment to let me know your thoughts. </p><p>Thank you : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

“Where should we go?”

 

The question takes Blaine by surprise a little. He’s not really used to Kurt giving him a free choice. He’s used to Kurt’s demands and his snarky humor, his teasing hand gestures and body movements and his flirtatious smiles and ‘bed me’ eyes.

 

All rightfully so, of course. Kurt _is_ Blaine’s boss, and has only recently also became his boyfriend.

 

The word boyfriend feels a little immature to say on Blaine’s tongue, or to even refer to in his mind. He and Kurt are _way_ much more than _just_ boyfriends. They have spent a vast amount of time living together, working together, getting to know one another to be anything less than what they are right now.

 

What that _exactly_ is, Blaine isn’t sure he has a word for it. But he knows that they are more than just _boyfriends_. They’re housemates, work colleagues, best friends, lovers, co-fathers to an outlandish cat.

 

They are partners in all that they do and all of what they are, together.

 

“Blaine?”

 

“Hmm?” Blaine blinks and looks up from the far office wall where he was staring at during his internal monologue.

 

Kurt is watching him from over at his own desk, dressed as impeccably as every day before in light gray slacks and a white, pinstriped fitted shirt. His eyes are round and soft with his lips tugged up slightly into a playful smile. “I said let’s take the afternoon off together. What do you want to do? Where should we go?”

 

Blaine smiles and glances out of the office window. It’s a nice afternoon with a slight, warm wind and pale blue skies. Though, he knows it’s not a good idea if the two of them were to disappear into the city somewhere.

 

Their relationship status is becoming more and more known. They are very public figures, sought after, idolized by some; and when they want a nice, private afternoon together, living and working in the city can sometimes be a problem.

 

“The ocean.” Blaine replies, a little wistfully. His eyes are still fixed to the window where a pigeon swoops by and far off in the distance white fluffy clouds are moving and moulding slowly into new shapes.

 

“The-what?” Kurt asks, bemused. He shuts down his computer, stands from his desk and moves over to Blaine, snapping his fingers in his face to get his attention.

 

“The ocean.” Blaine repeats, his eyes now fixed onto Kurt’s, shining and smiling like the curve of his lips.

 

“You do _know_ where we live, right?”

 

Blaine shuts down his own computer, shuffles some papers around on his desk and stands with an upward arm stretch. He moves slowly into Kurt’s space and places his hands lightly over Kurt’s hips; _loving_ that he can do so.

 

“But imagine if we could go anywhere?” Blaine murmurs to him. “We could leave here for a while, even just a weekend or a day and we could be wherever we wanted by ourselves. _Just us._ A quiet beach with just the sounds of the rolling waves. And that’s _it_. No electricity, no internet connection, no camera flashes or voices calling out to us or eyes watching.”

 

He feels Kurt’s body go a little lax under his hands, he watches his shoulders sag and catches the sparkle in those crazy, beautiful blue and glassy green eyes. He loves how he can do this to Kurt, just with his touch and with his words.

 

“Which ocean?” Kurt asks softly, a little breathless.

 

“Would it matter?”

 

“No. But we couldn’t go today. We have that conference early tomorrow.” Before Kurt can deflate too much Blaine takes him by the hands and starts leading him out of the office.

 

“Ah. But we _do_ happen to have a very large bath tub which we _could_ add a little cold water and salt to for effect.” He catches Kurt’s knowing grin and carries on tugging him forward. “We _do_ have that picnic hamper and that bottle of Pinot in the wine chiller. We _do_ have that box of strawberries and that chequered blanket and—”

 

“Each other.” Kurt interrupts with an enamoured smile and hooded eyes. “We have _here_ and we have _everything_ and if we want to be by the fucking ocean, then we will be.”

 

Blaine smiles softly at him, he leans in and places a kiss to Kurt’s lips. A taste of what’s to come. “We’ll plan a trip. Schedule a weekend in our diaries and we’ll go. Any beach you like.”

 

“Hmm, I don’t know, I think _your_ idea sounds pretty good, and we wouldn’t even have to leave the house.”

 

“And we could naked.”

 

“And we could be naked!”


End file.
